Escalating power consumption and greenhouse gas emissions worldwide have drawn attention to the consolidation of smart grid paradigms and concepts. Researchers in various fields are called to collaboratively develop innovative designs to modernize the existing electric power system which has lasted for decades. Occurrence of peak-loads as well as a rise in fuel costs has encouraged the implementation of distributed generation towards the end-use sectors in the distribution system. Due to advances in semiconductors and technology maturity in hardware and software, many challenges that were difficult to overcome over a century ago have now become possible to enhance the overall power system operations and the quality of life.
Traditional power congestion as a consequence of rising energy generation and consumption (or loads) in the legacy electric power grid has encouraged utilities to implement distributed energy resource (DER) units throughout the medium- and low-voltage distribution networks. Renewable-based distributed energy generation supporting local loads (e.g., households implemented with photo-voltaic solar systems) may reduce power losses and improve reliability. However, the approach may result in bidirectional power flow due to power surpluses, and at the same time the intermittency of renewable energy production may cause the existing operations to be more challenging. The balance of power (i.e., power generation and loads to be balanced) is typically focused from centralized operations to decentralized coordination that emphasizes a desire for distribution automation in active control and management.